romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonna family
The Colonna family was a Roman family that played an important part in politics from the 12th to the 18th century. They were vassals of the Pope, but had pro-imperial leanings in the Middle Ages. Their main enemy was the Orsini family; this lasted until they were reconciled by Pope Julius II in 1511; Pope Sixtus V later arranged a marriage between the two houses to ensure a lasting peace between them. A number of members of the family were created cardinals. Notable members of the family The following is a list, in chronological order, of some of the most notable members of the family: Giovanni Colonna the Elder Giovanni Colonne the elder (died 1216) was a former Benedictine monk created cardinal in 1192/3 by Pope Celestine III, the first of the Colonna family to be created cardinal. He was a protector of the newly formed Franciscan Order and a friend of St Francis of Assisi. St Bonaventure praised him for his virtues. Giovanni Colonna the Younger Giovanni Colonna the Younger (died 1245) was a nephew of the former; he was created cardinal in 1212. He took part in the conquest of Damietta in 1219 during the Fifth Crusade. Later, he assisted Emperor Frederick II against the Pope. In 1222 he brought the Pillar of Scourging from the Holy Land to Rome, and placed it in his titular church, Santa Prassede. Egidio (Aegidius) Colonna Egidio (Aegidius) Colonna (born c. 1247, died 1316) was an Augustininan Hermit, theologian and professor at the University of Paris. Superior-General of his order from 1292. Archbishop of Bourges, France, from 1295. Giacomo Colonna Giacomo Colonna (died 1318) was a nephew of Giovanni the Younger; he was created cardinal in 1278 by Nicholas III, who was from the Orsini family. By this gesture, the Pope tried to reconcile the two families. Giacomo fell out with Pope Benedict VIII, and he and his nephew Pietro, also a cardinal, were deprived of their rank; the Pope also excommunicated the whole family and seized their property. They were both reinstated by Pope Clement V in 1305. Pietro Colonna Pietro Colonna (died 1326) was a nephew of Giacomo (see there for more information). Giovanni Colonna Giovanni Colonna was the son of Senator Stefano Colonna, and nephew of Pietro Cardinal Colonna. Created cardinal in 1327 by Pope John XXII. Oddo Colonna Oddo (Odo / Oddone) Colonna was elected pope in 1417, taking the name Martin V. He ended the Western schism in 1429. Prospero Colonna Prospero Colonna (died 1463) was a nephew of Pope Martin V, created cardinal by him in 1430. Sentenced to exile after rebellion against the Holy See; later reinstated by Nicholas V. Giovanni Colonna Giovanni Colonna (died 1508) was a nephew of Prospero Colonna, created cardinal at age 24 by Pope Sixtus IV. Imprisoned in Castel Sant'Angelo two years later because of a feud between the Pope and the Colonna family. Set free after a year. Vittoria Colonna Vittoria Colonna (born 1490, died 1547) was known for her literary talents, and for attracting great artists to Rome, among them Michelangelo. During the Reformation, she leaned towards Protestantism, but her friend Reginald Cardinal Pole kept her faithful to the Church. Marcantonio Colonna Marcantonio Colonna (died 1584) was the commander of the papal galleys in the Battle of Lepanto (1571). Marcantonio Colonna Marcantonio Colonna (died 1597); created cardinal in 1565; was appointed head of the Commission of the Vulgate by Pope Sixtus V and librarian of the Vatican by Pope Clement VIII. also a scientist Ascanio Colonna Ascanio Colonna (died 1608) was created Cardinal by Sixtus V in 1586. Carlo Colonna Carlo Colonna (born 1665 died 1739) was the son of Lorenzo Onofrio I Colonna and Maria Mancini a niece of Cardinals Jules and Michel Mazarin. He was created Cardinal in 1706 by Pope Clement XI. Marcantonio Colonna Marcantiono Colonna (died 1793) was created cardinal in 1759 by Pope Clement XIII, as the last of the Colonnas to be elevated to this rank. Category:People